onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 385
半周到達! | Romaji = Gurando Rain Hanshū Tōtatsu! Reddo Rain | Airdate = January 18, 2009 | English = Halfway Across the Grand Line Arrival at the Red Line! | funiAirdate = July 14, 2015 (DVD) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 490 p.7-18 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 9.0 | rank = 4 |funiTitle = Halfway Across the Grand Line! Arrival at the Red Line!|funiAirdate = July 14, 2015}} "Arriving at Halfway Through the Grand Line! The Red Line" is the 385th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sengoku complains about Kuma's sparing of the Straw Hats, but Garp is confident that they will not talk about defeating Moria. The Straw Hats reach the Red Line, on the other side of the world from where they entered the Grand Line, and briefly reflect on how far they have come and just how far they have to go. Robin, Brook, and Luffy investigate with the Shark Submerge III to see how they could get to Fish-Man Island, but are unable to go deep enough to find any clues. A Sea Rabbit attacks them, and after they defeat it, it spits out a mermaid named Camie and her starfish pet, Pappag. Long Summary In the Holy Land of Marie Jois, Kuma appears before Sengoku who demands why he let the Straw Hat pirates go. Garp accepts his grandson's tenacity to the anger of his superior. The older admiral tells that no one will believe Luffy's story on how he had beaten Moria. Sengoku knows that because Kuma showed compassion to the Straw Hats, if they follow their log pose continually, they'll reach the Navy Headquarters. Garp then presents some tea that Sengoku rejects. On the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats begin to feel bored while Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook they are fishing as Zoro and the others have tea. Luffy complains the group hasn't arrived at Fish-Man Island yet while Nami warns they will be closing in. Sanji thinks of mermaids, but then Usopp spots a school of fish. Nami spots that the fish are trying to swim away from something. Just then, the Thousand Sunny finds itself in a seasnake current. The waters form large columns shocking the crew. Sanji tries to take evasive action for the ship, but its stuck while the seasnake column drops onto the ship. Zoro cuts through one and gets damp. Franky shoots a Weapons Left at a seasnake and is drenched as well. Luffy launches a Gum-Gum Pistol at another seasnake, getting wet too, while Brook cuts a seasnake and jokes on how the situation is a slippery as a snake. The crew begin to fend off more seasnakes while Nami points even if the ship flies, the seasnakes will just catch them. Brook prepares to play a song, but a seasnake bounces the ship off. Chopper almost falls into the water until he is caught by Robin. A while later, Nami and the crew spot the entrance to the Red Line. Sanji thinks of the storm the Straw Hats had to navigate through to get to the Grand Line along with the lighthouse. Brook looks back on how it took 50 years for him to get to the Red Line and on his former crew. Spotting a more massive seasnake, Nami advises Sanji to ride the wave. The Thousand Sunny rides along the seasnake and Brook activates the Coup de Burst, flying out of the Seasnake Current. The manage to see how large the Red Line is, and Luffy tells of the many obstacles the crew had to face. Franky remembers how he ventured into the South Blue through Reverse Mountain, and Robin remembers how she entered the Grand Line through the West Blue. On Luffy's end, he hopes to sail the ship around the world to get to the wall one more time. Nami warns the crew is dangerously close to Marie Jois, the home of Navy Headquarters. Chopper and Usopp take a swim while Zoro exercises while thinking of how he barely managed to survive Kuma's assault. Nami checks on Robin, Brook and Luffys progress in the water. The skeleton swordsman reports of a monster in the water and requests to Nami the kind of panties she's wearing but she threatens him. As Luffy, Robin and Brook use the Shark Submerge III, the water pressure rises from going over 500 feet. Just then, A Sea Rabbit appears out of the darkness and tries to eat the submarine. Sanji presents some tarts made from Thriller Bark. Nami begins to worry about how to get to Fish-Man Island, just as Shark Submerge III emerges. Luffy shows he, Brook and Robin had no luck searching for the island just as the Sea Rabbit strikes again. Luffy uses a Gum Gum Rifle to punch the sea monster, but then it spits out a mermaid and a starfish. The mermaid lands on Sanji while the starfish talks on how he survived. The mermaid shows excitement for the cook saving her, but the starfish insists he go back into the Sea Rabbit's mouth. The mermaid shows shock at landing hard on a human and apologizes to Sanji who shows love for her. Eventually, the crew surprised to see a mermaid on their ship. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 385 de:Grandline Hanshū Tōnatsu! Redline